


Wait For Me

by T00RUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Battle, Blood, Blood and Injury, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Monsters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00RUS/pseuds/T00RUS
Summary: "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"teased Atsumu, which made Sakusa raise a brow."Come back alive, and maybe we can get that arranged."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> After three long hours, I'm finally done writing this. This is the longest I've written so far and I'm proud of this one. As you can see, it's inspired fron Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and some of the scenes here are inspired from the Last Olympian. Anyway, I'm drained now so I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Both Sakusa and Atsumu were aware that this might be their last day on Earth. I mean...is there even a hundred percent reassurance that they'll both make it out alive? They'd be lucky if they manage to get out without a single scratch. But these were monsters they were talking about and they're just, well...demigods. 

Sure, they have the blood of their godly parents, but they're also just mortals. They can die anytime and there's nothing they can do about it. 

A son of Apollo and a son of Hades both share a look. "Scared?"Sakusa asked as Atsumu gives a smug grin and shakes his head. 

"Damn right I am! What if I just die, Omi? Hell, I'm a son of Apollo..I can heal myself! But what if the injury is too bad that even I can't heal it?"Atsumu says, half serious and half jokingly. But by the way his voice shook, Sakusa was convinced that Atsumu was scared..nervous, both.

Sakusa's face faltered as his voice turned serious, then grabbed onto Atsumu's arm, squeezing it gently. "Oi, don't jinx it..we'll both make it out alive?"

From afar..the sound of the monsters from Tartarus echoed in the distance which made both demigods shudder.

Hellhounds, dracanaes..name it, they're all here now ready to annihilate every demigod that comes in their way. 

Atsumu turns to Sakusa, cupping his face which surprised him. Normally, he would scoff and slap Atsumu's hands off of him. But it dawned on him that this might be the last time they'll see each other...Sakusa prayed to his father, to every god out there that they can both make it out alive. 

That was all he was asking for, to see Atsumu's face again after the war. 

The roars and groans of the monsters grew nearer and nearer, they are almost here. 

Fear flashed before Atsumu's eyes as he smiled and gazed softly at his beloved. Pain in his chest as he savored this very moment. 

"Please don't die, Omi..."said Atsumu, his voice cracking as his eyes turned glossy but he refrained himself from tearing up. Not now, he can't cry right now, he still has a war to win. He can cry later, hopefully..he will cry tears of joy and not agony. 

Sakusa clenched his left fist and gave a small smile. "I won't, father won't let me die just yet."he says, confidence lacing his voice that he almost found himself believing in that. 

"Okay, not to interrupt this sappy moment..but I just wanna let you all know that we can spot those ugly monsters a hundred feet from here!"yelled Bokuto, another son of Apollo, in the distance before pulling out his bow and a quiver.

Because of that, Atsumu can feel his stomach doing a 180 turn. He pulls his hands away from Sakusa's face, and with shaking and cold hands..he pulls his own bow and quiver out as well. 

"I can already spot a hellhound from here!"yelled Iwaizumi, a son of Ares, as he pulls out his sword. And with that, he and the Ares cabin charged into battle. Sons and daughters of War, they could only hope that they can win this battle with the Ares cabin by their side.

The whole city was silent, but the sound of monsters moaning echoed across the city.

"Don't let the Ares cabin fight by themselves!"yelled Atsumu all of a sudden, determination suddenly surging through his veins. He silently prayed to his dad. 'Hey dad? I know I've been a brat from time to time, but at least..please, bless me and let me come out of here alive'. 

Atsumu was the Head counselor of the Apollo cabin, he couldn't afford to look like he was about to shit his pants right infront of his siblings. He shared a look with his twin, Osamu, they both nod. 

Osamu gave some orders to the Apollo cabin before they all cheered and charged into the battle, backing the Ares kids up. Those guys might be aggressive into battle, but they're not invincible.

A sigh of relief came from Atsumu as he turned on his heel to face the son of Hades one last time. "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"teased Atsumu, which made Sakusa raise a brow. 

"Come back alive, and maybe we can get that arranged. For now.."he pulled Atsumu into a hug, which surprised Atsumu but he didn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around Sakusa as well. Inhaling in his beloved's scent one more time before pulling away.. 

"I'll look forward for that kiss, Omi! But for now, my siblings need me."states Atsumu as he ran into battle..but quickly turned around for a moment and gave a smile that managed to reassure Sakusa. 

As Atsumu ran into battle, he saw his siblings shielding themselves behind cars in order not to get killed. But dozens and dozens of arrows flew right into monsters' chests before they disintegrated into dust. 

A cold hand grabbed Atsumu's arm, pulling him behind a car. It was Iwaizumi, Head counselor of the Ares cabin. His face was beaded with sweat, Atsumu also noticed that he has a cut on his cheek and blood was seething through his right knee. 

Iwaizumi's voice was hoarse as he still held onto Atsumu. "The Minotaur..is leading the army of monsters. There's about hundreds and hundreds of them..ah, shit.."he winced as more blood oozed from his tattered jeans.

"Stay still..."Atsumu turned to him before concentrating...he murmured something in Ancient Greek, holding onto Iwaizumi's knee injury. And within a minute that felt like centuries, his injury was gone. It was as good as new. 

Atsumu stood up for a quick moment, analyzing the number of enemies. 

An entire phalanx of dracaenae marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. And even though the Apollo cabin shot arrows at them, it all bounced harmlessly on their shields. About a hundred more monsters marched behind them. 

Hellhounds leaped onto the campers from time to time but are shot by arrows and stabbed by swords just in time before they all disintegrate into dust too. 

But one Apollo camper got dragged away by his shirt..Atsumu paled when he realized that it was his twin. 

"Atsumu! Wait! You'll get killed!"yelled Iwaizumi behind him but it was too late, Atsumu already ran off after his twin. Adrenaline, fear, and anger boiling in his blood. He dodged a car thrown by the Minotaur just in time. 

Picking up a sword that an unknown camper dropped on the street, Atsumu gripped onto the handle tightly before charging at the Hellhound that took his brother.

"Hey ugly, over here!"the Hellhound's big, red eyes turned to Atsumu. The thing was gigantic, probably about ten feet tall, towering over him as it opened his mouth, revealing its sharp fangs dripping in saliva which made Atsumu almost gag. 

The Hellhound paid attention to Atsumu now as it dropped Osamu on the ground like he was just a dog's chew toy. Osamu yelped out in pain, he tried to sit up but he broke a bone in his shoulder when he landed.

"Oi, be careful.."Osamu managed to croak out. Atsumu just grins and gives a thumbs up using his left thumb before focusing on the monster infront of him again. 

If he charged and missed, he'd get killed then eaten. If he ran off and it caught up to him, he'd get killed and eaten. 

Atsumu grabbed on the sword, swinging it on the Hellhound but he missed, the sword came flying in the air, before crashing six feet away from him with a loud thump.

Atsumu cursed before pulling out his bow and quiver again, running off as the Hellhound tagged on him. In the Hellhound's eyes, Atsumu was a running happy meal. Any second, he can get killed before eaten like a sack of meat.

Five feet, three feet, two feet...Atsumu focused on his moving target infront of him. If he missed now, he'd get eaten for sure. 'Hey, dad? I know you guys are busy fighting your own war right now..but please, help me out with this one? I had to save 'Samu. Bless me that I'd kill this ugly, gigantic thing..please'. 

Atsumu released the quiver as it flew straight into the Hellhound's chest, it was about to leap at him but it disintegrated into dust before it could even leap at Atsumu. A sigh of relief came from Atsumu as he wiped the dirt and sweat off of his forehead.

"Tsumu, behind you!"Bokuto yelled as he launched a sonic arrow, Atsumu ducked in time. The arrow made a loud, screeching noise before it landed and exploded. 

The sound it made was so horrifying, that it made not only the demigods shudder, but the monsters as well. Dozens and dozens of monsters dropped their weapons and tried to run off but disinterested before they could even escape.

Bokuto ran up to him, swinging his bow over his shoulder. His face all dirty and sweaty but he had such a huge grin as though he was having the time of his life right now. 

"You good?"Atsumu nods and takes in deep breaths. Man, that was, what? The third time he was almost killed today?

"Did Osamu.."Atsumu shakes his head which made Bokuto relieved. For a moment, he thought Osamu got turned into the Hellhound's snack. 

More arrows whistled and launched into the air, knocking monsters down but they can't kill off all these monsters right here and right now. 

Realization had hit Atsumu, he hasn't seen Sakusa since they parted ways earlier. A sick feeling of anxiety and fear settled in Atsumu's stomach.

He was so caught up on scanning Sakusa around him that he didn't notice what Bokuto was saying. "You agree, right?"asked Bokuto, finally.

"What?"asked Atsumu, lost.

A sigh came from Bokuto as he holds onto Atsumu's shoulders. "Dude, you need to focus on the battle right now. I'm a hundred percent sure Sakusa is doing fine, that guy literally has the ability to raise an army of the undead..let's just hope that is what he's up to right now."said Bokuto, the bright look on his face from a minute ago was replaced with seriousness. 

Bokuto's golden eyes searching Atsumu's face, he finally manages a nod. "You're right, I'm sorry for spacing out."

"What I was saying is that we distract these creatures while the Ares cabin focuses on destroying this Minotaur. That thing is equivalent to a hundred monsters or two. Once we take down the Minotaur, it will be easier to handle the other uglies."said Bokuto, Atsumu nods. 

That was a good strategy, and Bokuto had a point. If they all keep killing the minor monsters and still not get rid of the Minotaur, they'd eventually be outnumbered and they will lose. 

A grin made its way again on Bokuto's lips as he takes out another sonic arrow before launching it into the distance, the horrifying noise booming again as dozens and dozens of monsters disintegrated right where they are standing. 

Those sonic arrows are a gift from their dad, Apollo. When the arrows are launched, it releases a music so horrifying..it kills monsters.

"That was actually Akaashi's plan, he and his brother, Oikawa, planned it out and sent me to relay the plan to you. But it's good, right? I already had a talk with Iwaizumi about it and at my signal, they'll charge at the Minotaur."

Athena's kids are the best at strategies..obviously, because their mother is the goddess of war and strategy. And anyway most of the time, their plans work. What could go wrong, right? 

"Sounds good to me."answered Atsumu, Bokuto nods and pats on his shoulder before running off, probably to finally give signal to the Ares cabin. 

Atsumu remembered that his twin brother got injured, so he hurriedly made his way to him but when Atsumu went to where he last saw Osamu...he was no longer there. 

"Oi, I'm right here..thanks for saving my life."said a voice from behind him, Atsumu spun around and saw his twin, a bandage on his shoulder. Relief washed over Atsumu. 'Thank the gods, I thought he died'. He thought.

A cocky smile curled on Atsumu's lips. "Next time, you better save my ass too."Osamu rolls his eyes but he gives a small grin and nods. He slightly winced, probably still in pain because of his shoulder injury. Sure, they're sons of the god of healing..but there's not much they can do with serious injuries like these."

From the distance, Atsumu heard the clashing of swords and the Minotaur bellowing. It wasn't a sound that Atsumu recommended listening to. It sounded like MOOOOOO mixed with a NGAAAAAHHHH. A dracanae was advancing towards them so Atsumu pulled a quiver out and launched an arrow straight to its forehead, it exploded into dust. 

Another one appeared..and another..and another. Atsumu started sweating, he was about to pull out another quiver but he realized...

He ran out of quivers.

"Shit. Are you kidding me right now? Did I already use up that much?"complained Atsumu. He grabbed onto Osamu's hand before they dashed away, avoiding the large group of dragon women or dracanae tailing them right now. 

"Run off, get help. I don't want to endanger you again, and you can't fight in that condition!"ordered Atsumu at his twin who stared at him like he just said something unbelievable.

The hissing was getting nearer and nearer, Atsumu spotted a sword across the street, probably belonged to a fallen hero. 

"Osamu! Run! I can handle this, I'll be back. I promise...please. Mom will be upset if something were to happen to you."Atsumu choked out as he squeezed his twin's hand, who was still frozen in fear and shock. 

Osamu swallowed the thick lump forming in his throat, he saw the uncertainty in Atsumu's eyes. His dyed blonde hair sticking all over the place, his bangs slicked with sweat. A cut on his cheek. 

"Mom will be upset if something were to happen to you too, you idiot! You'll die, Tsumu. You'll die!"Atsumu gives a smile, the hissing in the distance ringing in his ears, in the most unpleasant way. 

"Osamu, go..I'll be back."Atsumu softly says, Osamu shakes his head, not wanting to budge. 

"Two heroesssssss for dinner ssssssweet ssssssssweet dinner, sssssssssurrender now heroesssss!"a dracanae hissed, bearing its fangs. 

"Osamu, go!"Atsumu pushed his twin, before running off to the opposite side of the street. His twin sighed, looking at Atsumu one last time who baited himself for the monsters. 

With a thumping heart, Osamu hoped that his twin will come back. 'Dad, help Tsumu out, please. I always mess with him but I don't know what I would do if he gets harmed..mom..mom would be devastated, dad! Please don't let Tsumu get harmed'. 

"That sssssssword won't do much damage on usssssssss foolissssssssh hero! Sssssssurrender already and maybe we'll sssssssssspare you! Continue fighting and you'll be our sssssssssweet dinner! Sssssssssissssssterssssss! Attack that foolisssssssh hero!"Their consant hissing and prolonging of the letter 's' made Atsumu's ears ring again. Their ugly, scaled bodies getting closer and closer to him. 

"What about the other hero? Sssssssshould we get him too sssssssssso we can have two heroessssss to ssssssssssavor?"Atsumu laughed bitterly as he swung his sword at a dracanae's neck, it exploded into a pile of dust. 

He kicked a dracanae that was about to touch his arm and swung a sword at it before it exploded into dust just like its previous kin. 

"Leave my brother out of this, you ugly things! Try to harm me all you want, but don't you dare touch him!"hissed Atsumu. The dracanaes' eyes glowed in hunger as they advanced at Atsumu. 

He swung his sword but missed, he ran off, but the dragon women still followed after him. 

"Miya, look out!"some guy from the Hermes cabin yelled at him but Atsumu was too distracted by the dracanaes that he didn't heard the guy warning him. When he looked up, it was too late, a car exploded right infront of him that made him crash down. 

Atsumu coughed and tried getting up but blood trickled from his forehead, down to his chin. His eyes glossy as blood mixed with sweat was on his bangs and forehead. The explosion from the car damaged him, a lot. But thankfully, because of the explosion, it also killed the dracanaes. But now he's limp, wounded and weaponless. The sword flew off somewhere. 

The car was thrown by the Minotaur, it tried to distract the Ares kids that was trying to kill it by throwing the cars that it saw in the sides of the street. 

Atsumu was getting dizzy, his vision going double. He touches the back of his head with his fingertips, fresh, scarlet blood sticking on his fingers. 

"Man..I can't believe I'm gonna die because of that stupid Minotaur and not because of those dragon ladies....huh. Why is everything spinning?"Atsumu falls flat on his back, cringing as he blinks back the tears mixed with sweat. He holds onto the necklace around his neck, caressing the beads on it..one bead for each Summer he stayed at Camp. Four beads..he was supposed to get his fifth this year. 

"Miya! Stay alive, dude..are you okay?"the Hermes kid who warned him earlier ran over to him, crouching down and checking his pulse. 

"Hey..Hoshiumi. Man, why are you spinning?"asked Atsumu weakly, he can feel his vision slowly fading away. He still held onto his beaded necklace with his left hand as he weakly reached out to Hoshiumi with his right. 

Atsumu coughs, the taste of metal filling his mouth. He realized it was blood. He was coughing up blood. Hoshiumu reaches for something in his pocket...looking for a bar of ambrosia to feed it to Atsumu. 

Shaking his head, Atsumu just smiles weakly. "It's too...late. I'm gonna...die..any second..now...tell..tell 'Samu and..Sakusa, that I love them."

All of a sudden, Hoshiumi gets slightly pushed out of the way. He realized it was Sakusa Kiyoomi who just shadow travelled a second ago. 

"Atsumu! Don't die, don't die..ambrosia! Do you have ambrosia?"Sakusa chokes out to Hoshiumi. 

A small smile curls on Atsumu's lips as more blood drips from his mouth, his vision was fading away by the minute. 

"It's okay...Omi...I'm gonna die....no amount of..ambrosia..can save me.."Sakusa shakes his head as he cups Atsumu's face, cursing himself for not coming a minute earlier. If he had showed up earlier, Atsumu would not be dying like this. 

One last sigh came from Atsumu as he blinks back the tears, he weakly reaches his hand to run his thumb on Sakusa's lips.

"I...love..you."

And with one last exhale, Atsumu closes his eyes. Sakusa shakes his head again and again as he tries to check for Atsumu's pulse..but there was none. 

Atsumu was gone. He was dead. 

"Who killed him! Tell me, who killed him!"Sakusa roared in anger, grabbing the collar of Hoshiumi's shirt. Anger and darkness in his eyes that scared the hell out of the son of Hermes. He was aware of how powerful Sakusa Kiyoomi was. 

"The..Minotaur."

Sakusa growls as he lets go of Hoshiumi's shirt before standing up, marching to the Minotaur who were still surrounded by sons and daughters of Ares. 

Closing his eyes and focusing on his power, Sakusa raises his hands and in a span of a minute...he summoned a whole army of the undead soldiers from the Underworld. 

"You'll pay for this you horned bastard! You killed him! You killed Atsumu!"the Ares kids fell silent at what they heard. They slowly lower their weapons as they witness the angry son of Hades who pulled his weapon made out shadows out. 

"Men! Annihilate every monster you see! Pay your tribute to my father! Kill all those monsters and I will deal with this son of a bitch infront of me."bellowed Sakusa, anger and authority in his voice. A hollow, soulless chorus of Yes sirs came from the undead soldiers as they marched to every monster they see.

Sakusa was shaking in anger right now, his eyes almost pitch black as veins popped in his neck and forehead. The more he remembers Atsumu's dying face back there, the more he gets mad. He could have saved him..if he arrived a minute earlier, he could have saved Atsumu.

He raises his shadow weapon and presses it against the Minotaur's neck, gritting his teeth he growls. "You'll pay for this. I'll make sure you'll rot in the depths of Tartarus for the rest of eternity!"

The Minotaur cowered in fear as it bellows a weak MOOOO. Sakusa shakes his head as he kicks the Minotaur down. For some demigods, kicking the Minotaur down was impossible since the Minotaur was too beefy(literally, no pun intended) and it stood at eight feet tall. But since Sakusa was the son of one of the Big Three gods, his power was unlike any other demigod. He can summon the dead at his will, like what he did to those army of zombie soldiers. 

Sakusa sensed death as he was shadow travelling..he did not expect it to be Atsumu's death.

Raising his weapon once more, he pushes it down to the Minotaur's belly. The sole of his shoe on top of the Minotaur's leg. "Die!"

With just one good stab, the Minotaur slowly turned into dust. Sakusa breaths heavily as he glanced up at the Ares kids watching him intently.

"What took you so long?"Iwaizumi blurted out which made his siblings nervous. They knew that going up against Sakusa Kiyoomi was like a death wish.

Iwaizumi was furious, he lightly pushes Sakusa away. "Huh? What took you so long! Atsumu almost got killed twice before he really died! We could've avoided so many deaths if you arrived earlier! We could have avoided Atsumu's death! Now you come marching up here like Superman and try to save the day? Too late! So many heroes have already died!"Sakusa tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Angry as he was, he knew the son of War had a point. He was partially responsible for Atsumu's death and so many other heroes' deaths. If only his father wasn't being a pain in the ass.. Unfortunately..he couldn't convince his dad to help out with the war. 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, not wanting to hear Sakusa's reply so he angrily walked off. Bumping into Sakusa's shoulder on purpose as he left. Slowly, the other Ares campers retreated as well. But Sakusa saw them giving him nervous glances and whispering things about him. Sakusa assumed it wasn't nice things. 

Sakusa scans the area, so many fallen heroes...bows, arrows, swords, weapons all over the streets next to dead heroes' bodies. The zombie soldiers are still fighting with the monsters like Sakusa ordered. And though he didn't even do much fighting with the Minotaur, Sakusa felt his knees crumbling.

Remembering Atsumu's dying face..Sakusa sighed. Something clicked in his head...

He was the son of Hades, he can talk to ghosts and physically touch them. 

Concentrating, Sakusa tries to summon Atsumu's ghost....after a while, he felt a faint touch of a hand on his face. Slowly lifting his head up, he saw Atsumu. A grin was on Atsumu's lips. He looked, well..he still looked human..but more hollow and holographic.

"I'm sorry..."Atsumu raised a brow before inching closer to Sakusa's face, cupping his cheek.

"For what? Not being able to save me? Omi..I'm not mad, don't worry. I knew I was about to die the moment I used myself as bait so I could save Osamu. He was injured..no way in Tartarus am I letting him get even more harmed."said Atsumu softly, there were no signs of injuries on his body. He looked fresh..as though he didn't just die from an explosion. 

Sakusa sighed and held onto Atsumu's hand, and though he's just a ghost..his touch still felt human. 

"I'm sorry for not giving you the good luck kiss. I should've...if only I knew that was the last moment I could feel your lips on mine."said Sakusa sadly, feeling a single tear roll down his cheek. Atsumu smiles and wipes the tear away from Sakusa's face. 

Atsumu leaned in and pressed his lips on Sakusa's. It still felt..warm, it still felt like Atsumu's lips. "I didn't come back alive..but at least I got my kiss now. I can go to the Underworld peacefully now."grinned Atsumu as he gazed softly at Sakusa who was trying hard not to break down. 

"Are you going to Elysium?"asked Sakusa. Atsumu thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Though I'll probably just chill there and wait for you..I don't really want to be reborn into a new life just yet."

Sakusa sighs and holds onto Atsumu's hand for the final time. It was time to say goodbye now...

"Wait for me, okay? I'd say goodbye but I know I'll see you again soon when the time comes..so see you?"

A soft smile curls on Atsumu's lips as he nods. Cupping Sakusa's face for the last time.."Tell Samu to not give mom a headache and that I love him so much even though he's a loser..well, see you soon, Omi-omi! I love you.."

Sakusa heard an explosion in the distance but he focuses his attention on the ghost of his beloved infront of him. "See you soon...don't I get a goodluck kiss again?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Atsumu snickers. "Come back alive and maybe we can get that arranged when the time comes...Omi, you should go. The heroes need you..I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"I'm coming for you soon, I love you..."

And with one last smile, Atsumu's ghost disappeared leaving Sakusa alone. A gaping hole in his chest as the realization sinks into him...

Atsumu was dead. 

And he still has a war to fight. Sakusa was determined to win the war know..to avenge the deaths of the heroes that died at the hands of these monsters and to avenge the death of the love of his life who was taken away from him.


End file.
